


Too Much Drink

by helens78



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan shouldn't have teased Liam.  Liam really does have very big hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Drink

_Fuck, his hands are big._

It was his own fault. Shouldn't have told Liam he was old. Shouldn't have told him not to have that last drink. Shouldn't have been so understanding when Liam couldn't get it up. Shouldn't have been such a little cunt, really, but Liam was so easy to tease.

Ewan clenches his teeth as Liam adds more lube and works his thumb into Ewan's ass. "Fuck," he gasps. Liam moves deeper. Ewan thinks he might die, or start coming and never stop. He'll be careful about teasing Liam in the future.

Or he won't.


End file.
